


A Little Bit Of Honey

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: A Little Bit Of Honey Goes A Long Way
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Levy McGarden
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	A Little Bit Of Honey

Just a little bit of honey goes a long way.

I never should have kissed her. If I hadn’t kissed Levy last night, this wouldn’t have happened. I should have seen the signs, red nose, sniffling, red eyes, it was all apparent. I was a fool. I got myself into this mess, it was my turn to suffer. The little bookworm was so cute though, I couldn’t help myself. I knew she didn’t feel well, she even tried to push me away.

“Lu-chan! What if you catch this too?” She’d warned me.

“Lighten up, Levy.” I grinned. “I’ll be fine! I rarely get sick!” I tried to reassure her. But from the look in her eyes, she wasn’t buying it.I should have listened, two days later I was the one sniffling and red eyed.

Levy, however looked different. No redness, no runny nose, no sneezing, clear eyes, there was determination on her face. And as she dragged out a book of home remedies, I almost rolled my eyes. Those things never seem to work. Doesn’t a cold have to run it’s course anyhow? I’d read nearly every home remedy to the common cold from chicken soup and lemon soda to cinnamon, honey and lemon tea to ginger, salt water, garlic, even warmed Brandy, or even a Hot Toddy, just a little whiskey, honey, cinnamon and hot water.

I moved to protest. I knew what she was going to do. But before I could say anything, she shushed me again and walked me back to bed, wrapping me in a fuzzy blanket and making me relax. My dad tried the same when I was a little girl. It wasn’t an easy task to get me to sit still. But somehow, the way I was bundled, made me relax. Levy must have been a pro at this. Did she have younger siblings? I wasn’t certain. I just knew the longer I sat there enveloped in that warmth, the sleepier I got. 

My only advice is if you have a girlfriend too, kiss her all the time, even if she’s sick. The best way to build up your immune system is to be exposed to small doses of the disease, even just a cold. Besides, having a girlfriend as precious as Levy to take care of you when you do fall ill? Totally worth it and always will be. She’s the little bit of honey in my home remedies for a common cold.


End file.
